You Know All My Secrets
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and ninety-nine:  Sylvesters extra  Brittany leads Santana away and reveals the biggest secret in her life.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

* * *

**"You Know All My Secrets"  
Extra to the Sylvesters Series  
Sequel to "To Bind You With Luck" **

They'd only known each other a few weeks, but they'd been friends just as long. In that time, going through their start as Cheerios, they had grown to depend on one another. Santana had taken on the role of covert protector to the blonde, letting everyone but her know that if they even thought to mess with her, then they'd have to go through Santana Lopez… and she did not buckle. The idea was for Brittany never to become aware of this, but maybe her cover wasn't all that bulletproof, because the trust they had forged was much bigger than she could imagine. She learned that, the same day they bought each other their bracelets.

They'd gone to the food court after leaving the store, and Santana just had to smirk, watching how happy Brittany was at observing the bracelet on her arm. She realized only later that it wasn't the silvery thing Brittany's mind was considering. Right out of the blue, the blonde had gotten up on her feet and pulled at Santana's arm for her to get up as well.

"Come with me," she instructed, moving off without waiting.

"Wait, hold on!" Santana hurried to snatch up their lemonades and run after her. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer. "Britt, what…"

"Not here," was all she'd say as she zoomed through the mall without stopping; no one could navigate through a crowd like she could.

"'Not here' what?" Santana almost dropped one of the lemonades. She was getting no answer, and she stopped trying. Going and rolling with whatever Brittany was doing, that was something she was still learning. "Not here," she nodded, like 'okay then.'

She emptied out her own lemonade and eventually continued into Brittany's cup as she followed the blonde… seeing as she'd gone on like she would have well left it behind in the food court. They'd left the mall after a while, but their journey didn't seem to be even close to done; Santana just followed. She had kept quiet until then, but once she'd finished the second lemonade, she had to speak.

"Are we going to be near a bathroom? I'm going to bust a pipe here!" she frowned, regretting the lemonade/walking combination. "I am not going on those," she pointed to swings, as Brittany was now leading her into the park. If she didn't know any better, it was as though she was trying to make sure no one was following them. Finally, they'd gone and sat under a tree. Brittany didn't say anything at first, looking around. "Is everything okay?" Santana looked back at her, the possibility now dawning on her that all was not well in Brittany-land.

"Coach Sylvester's my mom," she turned back to Santana, speaking without blinking. Still, the impossibility of the statement made hearing it… funny. Santana burst out laughing, and she had to hold on to her stomach full of lemonade.

"Okay, fine, so there's nothing wrong going on, but, come on… that's…" she spoke through chuckles, looking back at her friend… She looked confused, not at all understanding why she was laughing. The amusement slipped away. "She's… seriously?" Brittany nodded. "N-no, that's not…"

"No one knows. It's a secret. You can't tell, okay? Not to anyone, not even her. I'm not supposed to tell, so just promise?" she held out her hand like she figured that was what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. The bracelet dangled from the offered arm. Santana stared at it, realizing this was no joke. She looked back in those blue eyes, and she shook her hand; Brittany smiled.

"O… Oh my God," she couldn't help but say. "My head could explode, right here…"

"And your bladder," Brittany reminded. Santana frowned, but then wondered…

"Why'd you tell me? If it's supposed to be a secret? How many people know?"

"I do, and Mom… and my grandfather… and now you," Brittany counted off. Santana was still in awe. "Does it freak you out?"

"Sue Sylvester as a mother? Little bit… Although it kind of explains some stuff," she looked back to the blonde.

"It's a family secret," Brittany gave her a nod, and Santana didn't know what to say at finding herself made part of that group. She smiled, and then she afforded herself some curiosity.

"What's she like? When she's not at school? She doesn't use the bullhorn, does she?" she asked.

"She's different," Brittany insisted. "She said if I was going to go to McKinley, then I was going to be treated like anyone else."

"Does she always wear… track suits?"

"Pyjamas, too," she nodded, which made Santana laugh. "If she finds out you know, she could make me change schools," this sobered her up again.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," she assured her again. Brittany was satisfied by the promise, so she looked back to her.

"Bathroom?"

"Please!" Santana breathed out, and they were off.

It would take some time to adjust to this revelation. She'd been wondering why she couldn't go to her house, but now she knew. The first time she saw the coach after finding out, it took so much for her not to just stare in shock and disbelief. Sue Sylvester was a mother, and Santana's own Brittany had come from her. She could see it, but she kind of didn't want to… The image was disturbing, to say the very least.

But then sometimes she could see it. There were things, so small, and no one would ever know to see or look for them if not for this knowledge. There were some looks, ones they gave each other, ones they didn't give… The idea of a sweet, motherly Sue Sylvester was so odd, but little by little Santana was seeing it.

The fact that she'd trusted her with it, that was huge to her. She'd never figured she could matter what, it meant she was going to stand by her word, and by her actions. She'd continue being there to make sure no one messed with her, and they'd continue being a team, the two of them. It wasn't like they wouldn't have gone on being who they were together, if she hadn't known. But as time went on she would still say it had shaped what they became that on just a few weeks' confidence, Brittany had opened up her heart and shared her secret with Santana to keep in her own.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
